I'd end my days with you
by Sinner in me
Summary: Dracos changed, hermione falls for him, they love each other and of course.....get ripped apart.
1. Chapter 1

She looked out the window as the snow fell from the never ending sky. She exhaled deeply and watched her breath fog over the little window. She took her finger and made a heart with the initial H and D in the middle. She smile a little and felt a shiver go down her spine. Maybe that was his way of saying that he was with her. Saying that he loved her and he would never leave her side. She wrapped herself more tightly in the blanket and settled back into her comfy chair. She turned her head as she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. There was a light knock at the door and she told whoever it was to come in. she smiled as she saw a bright green eyes and messy black hair.

"Hey 'Mione, just came up to see if you wanted any butter beer."

"Thank you Harry, can you just set it down on my desk?" He nodded and set it down and then made his way towards her. Her sat next to her on the chair and put his arms around her. He hadn't realized how frail she seemed to have gotten.

"Everyone is worried about you. Ron doesn't even think you will let him in. It's not healthy, you locking yourself up like this."

"Harry, you don't understand. I can't just get up and be ok; I need to be by myself. I will be fine." She told him. She knew he wasn't convinced, but he would never push her. He gave her a little squeeze and got up.

"You know I am always here for you, no matter what." She smiled at him as he closed the door behind him. She knew she had great friends and she was so thankful for that. But she really did need to be by her self. To think, remember. It was snowing that day too. The day this had all started.

**One year ago**

Hermione anxiously looked around platform 3 and ¾ for her two best friends, Harry and Ron. She had been there an hour early but she didn't want to board the train without them.

"Hermione! Over here!" She heard a deep voice call from behind her. She turned around and saw Harry coming towards her with his entire luggage.

"Harry! I missed you!" She screamed as she ran into his welcoming arms.

"I missed you! How was your summer?"

"It was good; I have loads to tell you which might not be the case if you would actually write back once in a while. You sure know how to keep a girl in waiting." She said lightly punching him on his arm. He smiled and took her luggage cart in his other hand as they made their way to the train.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Ron hollered from behind them. Hermione had momentarily forgotten about her other dear friend. They laughed as Ron caught up with them and boarded the train behind them.

They situated themselves into an empty train compartment and started to gossip about their summer adventures. About an hour and a half later, Harry and Ron were snoring and Hermione was buried in a book. She got tired of reading and decided to get up and walk around. As she was walking down the hall she dropped the book she was reading in the middle of the hall way. She swore under her breathe and knelt over to pick it up. She started to get up and the she hit her head hard on what had to of been a really heavy suitcase. The impact nearly knocked her out but instead she sat right down on the ground and tried to regain her state of mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just need to see, what did I drop? I need to go see….." she said as she tried to get up. The minute she got on her two feet she fell forward and almost hit the ground, but luckily he caught her.

He sat calmly in his train compartment as he waited for the train to start so he could make his way to Hogwarts. A lot had changed for Draco Malfoy. His father had gotten killed fighting for "The Dark Lord", and ultimately his mother went crazy and had to be sent to St. Mungos. That happened last year, and he had been alone since then. He had really found a sense of self. All of his fathers' ideas and all of his hate towards the world had really corrupted Draco but luckily, he did really see what the truth was before it was too late. He eventually did realize that his father was completely mad and he had to change his ways, his death in reality was a bittersweet thing for Draco. He really had changed, and for the better. But he was alone; he had all the money anyone could ever ask for, but no friends, no one to turn to. He wasn't looking forward to his last year at Hogwarts; because he knew that afterwards he would only have his old empty manor to go back to. No one there to greet him when he came home. He really didn't have to work at all in his life, and the riches his father had left were enough to last someone ten lifetimes. But he wasn't happy. He didn't think he would ever be happy.

Once the train finally left and got going, he just sat and listened to the students outside his door. Part of him longed to go out there and talk, maybe finally be a normal student, and the other part kind of liked the solitude that came along with being Draco Malfoy. He started to dose off a little when he remembered that he had left his robes in his big trunk that was in the hallway storage compartment. He didn't want to get up and get them later when all the students were out there, so he decided to go now when everyone was either asleep or most likely reading in there compartments. He lazily got up and made his way to his suitcase. He dragged it out and decided to just take the whole thing with him. It was heavier than he remembered so he kind of struggled to lift it up. He prayed that no one was in front of them because if they were he couldn't help but run into them because he really couldn't see over the top of the big trunk. He started to walk forward slowly but surly when he felt something hit him head on and really hard at that too. He quickly set it down and looked over at the victim.

"Are you alright?" he asked the girl that was now sitting on the ground. What he could hear her saying didn't make much sense and he knew that it probably wasn't a good thing that she was trying to stand up. When she did stand up somewhat straight he realized that he had hit Hermione Granger. His stomach dropped as he thought about how bad it would look if someone where to walk out right about now. Before he could think of something to do she fell forward right into his arms. Draco didn't really have anytime to think so he just did what was in his nature to do. He lifted her up and stepped over his trunk. Her took her to his compartment and lay her down on the comfy seat. He went back into the hall way and got his things. As he was walking back he realized that she had dropped a book so he picked that up as well. When he got back to her she was still knocked out cold, so he set his things aside and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, hey Hermione. Wake up." He said as he tried to shake her awake. He quickly caught himself and thought that it might not be a good idea to shake someone who had just hit their head. Soon after that, her eyes began to flutter open. She started to moan and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, wait just a second. You hit your head pretty hard and it might not be a good idea to sit up just yet. She didn't hesitate to lie back down and she raised her hand to her head as she shut her eyes again. About two seconds later she opened her eyes and let out a little gasp.

"What am I doing in here?"

"Um, you kind of ran into me in the hallway. I didn't want to leave you out there so I brought you back into my compartment since I don't think that Potter and Weasley would have been to happy to see me bring you back passed out in my arms."

"I ran into you? I wasn't even walking, I bent over to pick up my nook and you dropped something rather hard on my head!" she said as she sat up. Draco could tell she was angry and that aggravated him considering he was only trying to help.

"Listen Granger, this wasn't a personal attack, it really was an accident and I was only trying to help."

"I find that hard to believe." She snorted. He didn't reply with a comeback so she looked up at him. He genuinely looked hurt that she had doubted his intentions. She immediately felt horrible. She had heard about what had happened to him and his family, but she thought that he would only be a person who was even more bitter, mean and cruel.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised is all. I'd better get going before Ron and Harry worry. Um, thank you I guess." She said awkwardly as she got up to leave. He didn't get a chance to say anything before she left, so he didn't even try. But he noticed that he didn't feel that hate, that need to be cruel to her. He had actually felt like he had just taken a breath of fresh air. Her perfume lingered in the little room and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. Was he actually attracted to Hermione? Before he could let that thought get any further he realized she had left her book. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was attraction, or if maybe he had hit his head as well. All he knew is that he had a reason to see her again., and he was going to take full advantage of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione settled into her room as a million thoughts ran through her head. The entire time she was sitting at dinner all she could think about was her little encounter on the train. It took every inch of her entire being not to look back at him. She could feel his eyes burning a hole through her back but she still wouldn't look. She sat down on her bed when she realized how worn her legs were from such a long day. She lay down and thought that maybe a little reading would settle her down. She got up again and walked over to her trunk and started searching for her favorite book. It didn't take her long to realize that she had left her book in Draco's compartment. Was it still on the train? Then she had a thought that left an unsettling feeling in her stomach. What if Draco had the book with him? It was probably a mistake, and maybe he had been kind enough to take it with him back to his dorm. Maybe she could just get it back from him in the morning. She went back to her bed and lay down again. She tried to push the thoughts out of her head but they just wouldn't go away. She tried to rationalize her thinking and her feelings. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? Draco Malfoy, when she thought the name in her head it didn't bring the same feeling that it did before. She wasn't sick or repulsed by it, she actually had butterflies. Maybe it was a blessing that she had left her book because then she would have a reason to go and talk to him. Wait, what was she thinking? A reason to go talk to Draco? That was insane. She shouldn't be thinking that way. This was the boy that had tried to make the last six years of her life a living hell. The one who called her a mudblood, or a filthy muggle lover. Then she realized something else, he hadn't insulted her, not once. Well at least during their brief encounter. He actually seemed human, for once. Had Draco actually changed?

Draco lay on his bed and picked up the book that Hermione had left behind. He smiled to himself when he thought of her buried in the book, absolutely consumed by its contents. He had always watched her while she read and studied for her classes. Chewing in her lip, tugging on her hair. He had never realized how much he watched before. Maybe he had had this attraction to her all along. Maybe that is why he went out of his way to make her pissed. Or, was it to see her, be near her. How could a little incident on the stupid train be causing all of this confusion? He had never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Pansy, his first real girlfriend. Well, actually his first real anything. But it was purely physical with them, nothing more but sex. This was different; he had actually been aching to see her again. Why was she consuming his every thought? Just as he started thinking naughty thoughts there was a light tapping at his door. Surprised he head to open the door. He thought that it was probably Pansy, with the welcome back to school shag. It was kind of a tradition. He looked around the room to make sure it was decent and opened the door. He started to say something along the lines of no, I'm not in the mood, but he was cut short. Hermione Granger was actually standing at his door.

"Um, what are you not in the mood for?" she asked timidly.

"I uh, I didn't think it was you…. What exactly are you doing here?" he replied as calmly as he could.

"Well, I think you accidentally took my book this morning. You know, when you helped me."

"Right, actually I was going to talk to you about that, um do you mind if I borrow it?" he knew it was a long shot but he was drawing a blank. He wasn't really interested in the book, but he couldn't just seduce her right here and now, these things took time.

"Um, alright, I guess that would be okay. It really is a good book, you will enjoy it." She smiled and turned to walk away when he felt his stomach drop.

"Um, Hermione, do you mind? I think I need your help on something." That was a complete lie and he knew he needed to think quickly if he was going to get away with this.

"What do you need my help with?"

"I uh, my um classes. Yeah, I don't know if I should keep them, and I think you know more than I do when it comes to academics." Now, he knew that was a longer shot then the borrowing the book bit but he was desperate.

"Sure, do you have your schedule?"

"Yes, it's right over here." He motioned to the bed and sat down. He took a long piece of parchment off of his desk and handed it to her. She sat down next to him and furrowed her brow.

"Well, it looks fine to me…..it looks like we have Defense against the dark arts together. What classes were you worried about?

"That one, Defense against the dark arts."

"Um, ok. It doesn't look like any of you other classes will be too difficult, but if you need any help you can just come for me." He had to admit he was surprised. She had to know that he never had any problems when it came to school. But it had worked; she had agreed to help him. There was no turning back now. He could smell her and it was absolutely driving him insane. He wanted to ravish her right then and there, no questions asked.

"Well, I think maybe I should get going, you know it's getting late." She said as she gently got up from the bed. Draco stood up after her and followed her to the door.

" Ok, so I guess I will see you in class tomorrow?"

" Yes, you will. Um, goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight." He said as he watched her turn and walk down the hall.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what she had been thinking when she went to see Draco in the middle of the night, but her logical side wasn't thinking for her this time. As she was leaving his room a million thoughts were running through her head. That was so unlike her to just get up and actually go to a boys room in the middle of the night, especially Dracos room, that was flat out insanity. It was crazy of her to think it would be ok for her just to waltz up there and for it to be ok. But to her surprise, he had accepted her, with complete open arms. It suddenly hit her that she was just in Draco's room, in the middle of the night, and he hadn't said one mean thing to her. She had to lean against a wall for a second to catch her breath. It felt like she hadn't taken a single breathe the entire time she was there. Wait, god what was she talking about? Had she gone insane? This was Draco! Whatever this was, whatever she was feeling, she could not let it go on. It was just a little attraction, that's all. It wasn't a crush and it most certainly wasn't love, she just thought he was cute. She gathered herself and took the long walk back to her room. Once she got back she hurried and undressed and got into bed. She was going insane, there was no way she liked Draco, no way in hell.

She was woken up with a sharp knocking at the door. She was still groggy when she got up out of bed as she hurried and pulled a robe on. The knocking became louder and more frantic as she got closer to the door. She opened it and to her pleasant surprise, Draco was standing right in front of her.

"Hermione, I know this is sudden and I shouldn't be here, but I needed to do this." Before she could say anything he took her in her arms and gave her the most amazing kiss on earth. She felt her knees start to give away and he pulled her in closer. She felt like she was about to pass out from the intensity of his presence. The kiss was so powerful; she had never felt anything like it. She kissed him back with all that was within her, and he let a slight moan escape his lips. The kiss turned form sweet and kind to passionate and powerful, she wasn't going to hold back, not anymore. She lifted herself up around his waist and wrapped her legs around him. He held her even tighter than before and led her to the bed. He lay her down and broke away from their kiss for just a moment.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered before he went back to searching her lips. She quickly took his shirt off and ran her hands over his torso. He felt amazing under her palms she had to contain herself from just ripping his pants off and shagging the hell out of him. He gently took off her robe and exposed her creamy skin. She didn't feel uncomfortable or naked with him, it just felt so right. She kissed him with more need than before and he pulled away once again.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"What, what is it?" she said breathlessly.

"Wake up."

Hermione sat straight up in bed and realized it had been a dream. She was out of breath and was soaked in sweat. It was a dream; it had all been a dream. It had felt so real; she could have sworn that she could still taste his lips on hers. She gently brushed her fingers against her lips and collapsed back into her bed. She groaned with disappointment and got up out of bed. It was time to go to class and she didn't have anytime to it and dwell on what had just happened. All she did know was that whatever it was that she was feeling before had defiantly intensified and now she had to see him again. No matter what.


End file.
